


Run, Joey, run

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Got in my car, drove like mad till I reached Julie's place/<br/>She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes and bruises on her face"</p><p>www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUVZsu36SW4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Joey, run

_"Buenas tardes, Gerard. Es Gerard, cierto?"_

_"Sí. Buenas tardes."_

_"Voy a necesitar que me cuentes todo lo que pasó."_

Gerard se acordaba perfectamente. Se acordaba sin que le preguntasen. Se acordaba aún sin intentarlo. Y lo intentaba. 

El mensaje había roto el silencio en el que estaba la casa mientras Gerard se preparaba para salir a buscar a Frank. Gerard vivía solo en un departamento muy chico en las afueras del centro, y el sonido había retumbado por toda la casa. Estaba escrito a las apuradas. Frank siempre escribía así. Pero esta vez era diferente.

> _G, no vengas. Salí de tu casa. Mi viejo se enteró. Salió con el arma x favor escondete_

A Gerard le tomó menos de veinte segundos llegar hasta su auto y arrancarlo. Manejaba como un loco y no le importaba. Era tarde, nadie pasaba de cualquier manera. Llamó al celular de Frank- cuando atendió, gritó su nombre esperanzado pero sólo escuchaba gritos del otro lado.

_"PAPÁ, PAPÁ POR FAVOR, NO, NO TIENE LA CULPA, NO HIZO NADA MALO, POR FAVOR-"_

_"Callate. Callate y quedate en tu lugar. No decís ni una palabra más._

_"POR FAVOR PAPÁ, NO SABÉS LO QUE HACÉS, DEJAME-"_

Se escuchó un golpe. Gerard sufría escuchando pero no se atrevía a cortar la llamada. La voz de Frank entre sollozos pedía perdón a lo lejos, le pedía piedad a su padre quien lo ignoraba hasta que se escuchó un portazo, y el llanto de Frank se volvía más desesperado con cada segundo.  
Gerard llegó a la casa de Frank sin atropellar a nadie y bajó tropezándose del auto sin siquiera apagarlo, dejando la puerta abierta. No llegó a la entrada de la casa que Frank salía corriendo hacia él, llorando y con golpes en la cara. 

"Gerard te dije que te vayas, por favor andate, te va a matar, tengo miedo, por favor volvé al auto-"

"No te voy a dejar, vení conmigo al auto, nos vamos-"

Las palabras de Gerard fueron cortadas por la puerta del frente golpeándose de nuevo y el señor Iero saliendo enfurecido y con un revólver en la mano. Se hizo un silencio absoluto, como si el viento se hubiese decidido a hacer silencio para escuchar qué pasaba después.

El movimiento pareció irreal hasta que Gerard asimiló la escena que tenía enfrente. Había sonado un disparo. Frank había caído al suelo. El señor Iero estaba petrificado en su lugar, su revólver caído en el suelo y mirando paralizado a su hijo en el piso. Gerard automáticamente cayó a su lado a sostenerlo, pero cuando se miró las manos- sangre.  
Antes de darle lugar a asimilar lo que había pasado, Frank habló débilmente. Las lágrimas todavía le corrían por la cara mientras miraba a su padre a la distancia-

"Papá... por favor...

No hizo nada malo...

Yo lo a-" 

Antes de poder terminar la oración, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se distendió, cayendo como peso muerto en los brazos de Gerard. El señor Iero había vuelto a entrar a la casa. Se escuchaban golpes, pero Gerard no podía pensar. No podía hablar, ni ver. Sus sentidos se anularon mientras caía sobre el cuerpo de Frank en el suelo, llenándose la cara de la sangre del agujero de bala en su estómago.


End file.
